Undisclosed Bid
by Becky L. Sly
Summary: Uma aposta o levou a vê-la de outra maneira.


**Autor:** Becky Lestrange  
**Título: **Undisclosed Bid  
**Capa: **Profile  
**Gênero: **Romance/Humor  
**Rated: **T  
**Sumário: **Uma aposta o levou a vê-la de outra maneira

**Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**

**UNDISCLOSED BID****  
**_por Becky Lestrange

* * *

_

Aposta.

Tudo isso havia começado com uma aposta que ele havia feito em uma velha sala comunal de uma escola de bruxaria em algum lugar do Reino Unido.

_"__It's cold and loveless  
I won't let you be denied"_

James, Sirius, Remus, e Peter estavam sentados na sala comunal. Remus e Peter estavam nas grandes poltronas perto da lareira, ouvindo o fogo crepitar, enquanto James e Sirius estavam sentados no chão, jogando baralho bruxo.

"Certo, desisto", Sirius jogou as duas cartas que tinha na mão, uma com uma rainha de copas morta, e outra com um rei de ouro sem coroa, no chão. "Esse jogo já perdeu a graça", disse irritado. James gargalhava com a atitude de Sirius.

"Ha, não consegue perder, Sirius?", James perguntou em um tom provocante, Sirius lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador, enquanto Remus ria baixinho.

"Como anda as coisas com a _Lily?_" Sirius deu ênfase ao nome da ruiva, James fechou a cara, obviamente se lembrando da manhã daquele mesmo dia em que tentara beijá-la. Tanto Remus quanto Peter deram risadas, e logo se sentaram no chão, para se envolverem melhor na conversa.

"Isso não é da sua conta, Sirius Black" James disse ríspido, Sirius sorria vitorioso.

"Claro que é, James Potter"

"Bom, pelo menos eu tenho alguém, ou tento me aproximar de alguém", James falou com veneno.

"Tecnicamente falando, você não tem a _Lily, _ela sempre desvia o caminho quando você está passando", Remus falou, recebendo olhares de encorajamento de Sirius.

"Isso não é dá sua conta também, Moony" retrucou James, depois olhou para Peter, vendo se ele também tinha alguma contribuição a dar sobre a vida amorosa de James Potter.

"Er… eu concordo com você...?", Peter respondeu, olhando para James, que logo em seguida virou a cabeça para Sirius, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"O que você acha da sua prima?"

Sirius pensou em Narcissa. Ela era loira e possuía os olhos claros, azuis, mas era extremamente irritante, falava sem parar e vivia se gabando por qualquer coisa que fazia.

"Narcissa é uma garota mimada", ele respondeu com desdém, contudo, o sorriso de malícia de James virou um de desaprovação.

"Não estava falando da loira", disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Estava falando daquela que também é da Sonserina"

"Bellatrix?", Remus perguntou, James sorriu e assentiu.

Sirius pensou em Bellatrix. Quando ele era mais novo, a prima dele lhe dava medo, ela vivia trancada no quarto da mansão, pouco falava, e seus olhos negros davam uma estranha sensação de calafrios nele.

"O que tem ela?", perguntou, sentindo que James pensava em algum tipo plano.

"O que acha dela?"

"Não", Sirius se levantou bruscamente. "Nem pense nisso, James Potter" ele falou irritado, James se contorcia de tanto rir.

"Nem seria grande coisa, apenas um beijo", ele disse entre uma risada e outra. Remus e Peter se olharam assustados.

"Você está querendo dizer que Sirius tem que beijar aquela garota estranha da Sonserina?" Remus falou, e quando James afirmou, tentou segurar ao máximo o riso, já Peter não teve nenhum pudor de rir.

"Vamos, Sirius, não é você que vive dizendo que adora um desafio perigoso?", Remus perguntou, sorrindo e dando ênfase ao perigo que havia na situação.

"Acho que é bem capaz que ela o amaldiçoe", Peter disse, após receber alguns olhares de Remus e James para que ele falasse alguma coisa.

_"__Trust me  
You can be sure"_

Os marotos estavam sentados na extensa mesma da Grifinória, tomando o café da manhã. Remus estudava o livro de poções, Peter limpava a calça que acabara de sujar com suco de abóbora, James tentava, sem sucesso, conversar com Lily que tentava, sem sucesso, ignorá-lo e Sirius olhava a mesa da Sonserina.

Mais especificadamente para uma aluna de cabelos ondulados e olhos igualmente negros que estavam vidrados em um livro de capa preta, e ao lado dela estava o Ranhoso.

_Certo_, Sirius pensava, _qualquer uma que se senta ao lado do Ranhoso provavelmente deve sofrer de algum problema_.

Se ele não tivesse aceitado aquela aposta...

_"__I want to reconcile the  
Violence in your heart"_

Ele andava pelo corredor, estava atrasado para a aula de poções, deveria estar correndo, porque poderia perder pontos para a sua casa, mas ele notou que Bellatrix estava _caminhando_ logo a sua frente. Ela era mais velha. Ele cursava o seu terceiro ano enquanto ela já se encontrava no sétimo e, além disso, ela possuía uma estranha aparência ameaçadora que, depois de duas semanas de pura observação, Sirius constatou que era bastante _interessante_.

Claro que James estava zombando dele por arrastar uma "aposta tão simples" por duas semanas.

Acontece que, tirando as raras vezes que eles se encontravam na mansão Black, ele nunca tinha falado direito com ela.

Bellatrix caminhava, quase que desfilando pelo corredor. Sirius não sabia se devia atribuir isso ao fato dela ser mais velha, mas a questão era que quando ela andava emanava uma onda negra em volta dela. _Estranho_.

Ela percebeu que alguém a observava, virou sua cabeça lentamente para trás, seus olhos negros miraram um rapaz de cabelos ligeiramente compridos, e com uma cara de quem havia sido pego em guarda baixa. Ela virou os olhos e voltou a olhar para frente quando percebeu que se tratava de Sirius, seu primo _grifinório._

Sirius acelerou o passo e foi até a aula de poções.

_"__I want to recognize your  
Beauty is not just a mask"_

Ele estava na biblioteca. Definitivamente não era seu lugar favorito, tampouco costumava ir para lá, tanto que até conseguiu derrubar uma pilha de livros que algum aluno lufano havia arrumado.

Mirou Bellatrix sentada em uma mesa ao fundo da biblioteca, ele caminhou até La. Embora ostentasse estar confiante, ele tinha uma nítida sensação que ela lhe lançaria alguma maldição.

Bellatrix sentiu um corpo se aproximando de sua mesa, ela respirou fundo e torceu para que não fosse ninguém inconveniente. Levantou o olhar e logo seu olhar prendeu-se a um par de olhos azuis acinzentados.

_Inconveniente é eufemismo_, bufou.

"Bella" Sirius disse, mostrando uma fileira de dentes brancos. "Como está?", perguntou, tentando ser o mais casual possível.

"O que você quer?", perguntou ríspida, largando o livro em cima da mesa com grosseira, como se quisesse expulsá-lo de lá apenas com esse gesto.

"Quero conversar com você", disse, puxando a cadeira oposta a ela e sentou-se, não desviando dos olhos negros.

_Quanto atrevimento_, Bellatrix pensava indignada, _tinha que ser um maldito grifo_.

"Não estou querendo conversar com ninguém, então se não importar-se...", ela mostrou para ele, com o olhar, a saída da biblioteca. Ela possuía olhos profundos, Sirius observou. _Profundamente Sombrios_, corrigiu-se. Aliás, ela era inteiramente sombria. O cabelo que emoldurava seu rosto pálido, a magreza que contrastava com sua altura, os olhos negros que pareciam túneis imarcescíveis e a boca que era naturalmente vermelha.

Em outras palavras, Bellatrix tinha uma aparência sepulcral.

"Oras Bella," Sirius disse usando um tom alto demais para uma biblioteca. "Somos primos e..."

"Não me chame de Bella", ela interrompeu-o friamente, se levantando da mesa, fazendo com que Sirius também se levantasse. "E em segundo lugar, somos _primos_, não _amigos_", os olhos dela pareciam explodir de ódio.

Isso, estranhamente, deixou Sirius animado.

_"__I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your  
heart"_

Isso já estava virando uma loucura. Não, loucura era apenas uma forma carinhosa de falar. Isso já era _doentio_.

Ele usava o mapa para vigiá-la, sempre com o plano de interceptá-la em algum lugar que ela estivesse, mas ele nunca cumpria o plano.

Porém, era fascinante ver aquele pontinho que representava Bellatrix se mover. James já havia dado aquela aposta como fracassada, algo totalmente compreensivo após um mês sem nenhum progresso. Todavia, Sirius continuava a sua _missão_.

_"__You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine  
You may be a sinner  
But your innocence is mine"_

Estava nevando. O Mapa do Maroto estava aberto sobre a cama de Sirius, ele apontava que _certa sonserina_ estava do lado de fora do castelo. Como não havia mais nada para se fazer, e seus três amigos haviam ido para Hogsmeade, Sirius decidiu ficar em Hogwarts. Os três haviam ido à Hogsmeade a fim de vigiar Lily Evans. Quer dizer, _James_ a fim de vigiar Lily Evans arrastou Remus e Peter consigo.

Sirius conseguiu escapar falando que estava com dor de cabeça e que pretendia ficar deitado o dia inteiro. Uma linda mentira. Vestiu um casaco mais grosso e caminhou para fora do castelo.

O terreno inteiro estava coberto por uma camada branca. Alguns alunos, que haviam permanecido na escola, brincavam na neve.

Ele segurava o mapa, para poder ter a certeza da localização de seu alvo, mas logo ele não precisou mais dele, porque à apenas alguns metros se encontrava uma criatura sentada no troco de uma árvore com cabelos esvoaçando ao vento.

Sirius sorriu, guardou o mapa no bolso e se aproximou de Bellatrix.

"Bella", ele disse, a observando interromper sua leitura bruscamente, olhando para ele com desdém. Ela se levantou e ficou na mesma altura que ele.

"Já não lhe pedi para não me chamar de Bella?", perguntou. Negro encontrou azul, ou cinza, ou azul acinzentado. Que raios de cor eram eles?

"Sim", Sirius deu um passo em direção a ela. "Mas, prefiro te chamar assim", Bellatrix arqueou uma sobrancelha. Sirius se aproximou mais dela, que não se movia um centímetro, apenas observava aqueles olhos com infinitos matizes azuis e cinzas.

Sirius nunca foi medroso, e com certeza não seria agora. Ele era um grifinório. Se aproximou os poucos centímetros restantes, e colocou seus lábios sobre os dela.

Ele podia jurar que sentia ela buscando a varinha para lançá-lo para longe dali, mas ela não fez nada, absolutamente _nada_. Ficou ali, parada, sem fazer o menor movimento.

Ele a empurrou até que o corpo dela encostasse-se ao tronco da árvore, e ali aprofundou o beijo. Beijá-la era estranho. Cada partícula que a língua dele provava da boca dela era _salgada_. Ele podia até imaginar que fosse amarga, jamais doce. Mas _salgada_ era realmente algo estranho.

Contudo, nunca o estranho foi tão intrigante, tão tentador, tão delicioso...

Tão doloroso quando ela lhe deu um tapa.

_"__Please me  
Show me how it's done"_

Ele acordou do devaneio. Seu rosto ardia, mas não tanto quanto os olhos dela.

"Você me paga", ela disse entre dentes.

A vontade dela era de lhe dar outro tapa, outro não, _outros_. Um tapa por cada atrevimento que aquele grifo havia cometido.

Ela virou as costas para ele e se dirigiu para o castelo.

_"__Tease me  
You are the one"_

Sirius massageava o rosto em seu dormitório. Agora poderia contar a James que finalmente cumprira a aposta. Era quase óbvio que James não iria acreditar que aquilo fosse verdade, tampouco Sirius achava que aquele momento realmente acontecera. As únicas coisas que o faziam acreditar que ele realmente havia beijado Bellatrix Rosier Black eram a marca vermelha que marcava cinco dedos em sua bochecha, e o estranho formigamento em sua língua. Mas o pior era a vontade, quase incontrolável, de querer repetir aquilo.

Nem que ele precisasse levar vários tapas.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**** Essa Fic foi escrita para a minha amiga secreta Doom (surpresa!). Bem, espero ter feito jus ao que você pediu. A música utilizada foi **_**Undisclosed Desires**_, **Muse.**** Ah, os trechos são de algumas partes da música, não necessariamente na ordem.**

**Review**


End file.
